


He's Your What!?

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: During an argument in the world meeting Yao gets yelled at by the others and breaks down crying from stress. Alfred jumps up to protect him and by accident calls Yao his wife which leaves the rest of the countries in shock by the news.
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

In the meeting room everyone was at each other throats and it looked like it was going to be a bad day for sure. "Aiya! You are all being so hard-headed, if we just work together we'll find a way to make it better!" Yao screams above all the fuss. "Oh shut up will you, your ideas are about as crazy as Alfred's!" Scream Arthur and everyone else argeed. Yao suddenly beings to cry and scream in Chinese and Alfred quickly grabs him and pulls him into a hug. "Look at what you did, you made him cry!" Shouted Alfred in anger. Ivan scoffed at him. "And why should we listen to you, you obviously don't care about him unless it has something to do with your debt." Alfred holds Yao tighter and turns to look Ivan in the eyes. "I care about him because he is my wife, you communist asshole!" This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at Alfred in shock and confusing. "Alfred did you just call Yao your wife?" Asked Germany, obviously just as shocked as the other's. "Yes I did, we've been secretly married for years now." Alfred confessed and this leaves everyone in shock. "YOU'VE BEEN SECRETLY MARRIED FOR A YEAR!?" everyone shouted. "Yes, so what? Right now, I need to comfort my baby panda." Alfred turns back to Yao to see that he has relaxed and falling asleep. "Aww, you tried yourself out." Alfred carefully carries Yao in his arm's and turns to everyone else. "If you have any more questions, I suggest you wait until tomorrow and we'll both explain everything to you." Alfred walks away from the others and all that is left is silence as everyone tries to process what just happened.


	2. Chapter two

The next day Alfred arrives and decided to tell everyone about his serect marriage to Yao. " It was organized by our bosses during the start of our trade deal, to show that the US and China were on good terms with each other, they held a pravite wedding for us and even though our current bosses are at each other's throats and the issues with my debt to China, our marriage is still hidden from the public in order to avoid any more conflicts. And I guess we hid from you all because we were afraid of you not approving of it and you all will try to break us up." Alfred explains with a worried glace towards Yao who still in his arm's afraid to say anything. "Well, this was quite the surprise I must say. But, it's honestly not the strangest thing I would ever expected from you two." Said Kiku who looks up from the manga he was reading. "Oh really? What were you expecting?" Asked Alfred hoping his friend wasn't going to say anything hateful about their marriage. "I was expecting you to announce that Yao was pregnant with your child or that you two are in a sugar daddy- sugar baby relationship." Kiku admits with a smile as everyone just stares at him while Alfred chuckles nervously. "Mmm Alfred aru~" moans Yao as he cuddles into Alfred's arms and kisses his neck softly. "What is it Yao?" Alfred asked as he runs his hand through his hair to claim him down. "Please daddy, touch me~" Yao moans and Alfred just chuckles at his cuteness. "Sweetheart wake up, we have guest's." Yao peeks and sees everyone staring at him and Alfred. "Let them watch, I don't care, I need you~." Yao purrs into his ear. "Wait til we get home please?" Alfred says as he kisses Yao's nose. "Fine, okay" Yao grumbles under his breath and Alfred plays in his hair to claim him down again. "So, do you guys have anything else you want to say about us?" Alfred asked and everyone shakes their head no and the meeting went back to normal, well somewhat normal.


	3. Chapter three

The next day, Alfred and Yao are having a movie date at Alfred's house. They are watching a Chinese horror movie as suggested by Alfred because he likes to watch all kinds movies not just one's made in his state. While watching the movie Alfred gets texts on his phone, he pulls it out of his shorts pocket and checks it and it's a text from one of his children/state's Alabama to be exact. Alabama 🇺🇲: Dad, is it true that you are dating Yao? Alfred 🇺🇲💙:Yes, it's true. How'd you know? Alabama 🇺🇲: The president announced the new relationship with America and China and the news spread like wildfire. Alfred 🇺🇲💙: Are you guys made at me? Alabama 🇺🇲: What?! Of course not dad, you know we'll always love and respect your decisions no matter what. Alfred 🇺🇲 💙: Thank you so much Al, love you and tell everyone I said I love and miss them. Alabama🇺🇲💙: No problem, love you too pops ❤ Alfred puts his phone back in his pocket and smiles thinking about his children and how they accept their relationship without a problem. "Everything going alright, you're smiling so big?" Yao asked as he looks at him with a cute curious face. Alfred kisses his lips and smiles at him. "Everything is going well, one of my children texted me asking about us." Yao looks nervous. "Who was it?" "Alabama" Yao sighs quietly to himself, he very fond of him. "And what did he say about us?" Alfred cuddles Yao. "He's happy for us and he supports us, same with the rest of my kids." Yao smiles and snuggles into Alfred's chest sighing tiredly. "I'm glad that everyone pretty much accepted us, hopefully our current bosses will be okay with it. I don't want to lose this opportunity to be with you forever." Alfred kisses Yao's lips and rubs his back slowly to calm him down. "Don't worry you'll never lose me, It'll be a rainy day in hell before I'll ever think of leaving you behind." Yao rolled his eyes and giggles at Alfred's cuteness. "Same here, I'm never letting you go." They share a quick kiss and cuddle up together to watch the rest of the movie.


	4. Chapter four

Alfred walks home from another hellish meeting with his boss regarding the 2020-2021 elections and to say he was tried was an understatement. 'This is going to be the death of me' Alfred thinks to himself as he opens the door and doesn't see Yao anymore. "Yao where are you?" Alfred walks around the house looking for Yao and makes his way up to his bedroom and opens the door to see Yao in a red robe that exposes his feminine figure especially his soft milky legs, he also has his hair down, which Alfred perfers as it makes him look even hotter to him. "Like what you see?" Yao teases as he walks seductively towards the frozen man by the door. "Uh huh" is Alfred can respond with as his mind has gone blank and he is unaware that he is now on the bed with Yao on top of him kissing his neck and removing his clothes. When Alfred does wake up from his daze he feels Yao sucking on his penis and deepthroating him. "Ahh~ Yao, keep going~" Alfred moans as he pulls Yao's hair and guides him up and down his dick. Yao let's go out Alfred's dick with a lound 'pop' and takes off the rope before he sunks down on Alfred's lap feeling himself all the way until his prostate is hit by the tip of Alfred's dick. Yao starts to bounce up and down and Alfred enjoys every single noise that he makes and the feeling of his tight, hot hole around his dick. "Ahh~ Alfred, s-so big~ Yao moans and continues to bounce while Alfred holds him and bites his neck and leaves hickeys everywhere. "Fuck, Yao I'm close~" moans Alfred as he feels himself about to cum. "M-me too~" moans Yao and with a few more bounces Alfred and Yao both cum at the same time and lay down on the bed, breathing heavily and coming down from their high. "I love you so much Yao." Alfred says as he pulls the cover over their naked bodies. "I love you too Meiguo" Yao whispers. And they both fall asleep under the moonlight.


End file.
